The invention concerns a floating leisure platform.
There are conventional floating leisure platforms in the form of rafts, which are, however, relatively unattractive. The use of hired boats that can be driven on water by physical effort is also known (pedal boats). These devices no longer meet the leisure requirements of today's public.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a floating leisure platform having a high leisure value, which is attractive and offers a wider variety of use.